Gently
by Amorpheous
Summary: .:Collection of Drabbles:. ll Four: Clear, but distorted, strong, but fragile, protector, but unprotected… ll Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless.
1. Gently

Only 184 words long, this is my first drabble-like work. Don't be too harsh! I love reviews, flames too! This is written in Soubi's point of view if you couldn't figure out. It's just supposed to be a short little story that expresses some of Soubi's feelings.

* * *

**Gently  
****By The Onigiri and Nezumi

* * *

**

Another cotton ball is added to the small mountain of fluffy, white balls of fiber as I reach for more gauze. I unroll a long piece of the gauze and snip the strip off. I look at the open wound, the ugly gash that was sure to leave a scar. I sometimes see myself as one of Ritsuka's wounds, an unintentional hurt that will leave a permanent mark. I don't mean to hurt him, I just do. I know I hurt him, but I can't stop.

He let's me wrap the gauze around his arm where the gash is and I try to be as gentle as possible. I don't want to cause him more pain than I do on accident. Even though I am a scratch on Ritsuka's heart I am also the cotton ball, the anesthetic, the gauze and the healing hands that heal his heart. So I guess I'm both pain and happiness, wound and healing.

I reach for another cotton ball to douse in anesthetic to start this process again. My thoughts start up this never ending circle once more…

* * *

Please review! Tell me you like it and I'll probably come out with something else.  
C&C is much appreciated.

Much love,

The Onigiri and Nezumi


	2. Friends

**Title: **Friends  
**Challenge: **Friends  
**Characters: **Yuiko  
**Rating: **G  
**Word Count: **143  
**Author's Note:** Yuikio contemplates the meaning of friendship. My first ficlet on livejournal. It's not very good since I don't particularily feel inspired. Yuiko, I guess you could say, is a bit OOC since she's being serious _AND_ doing her homework.

**_Friends_**

Friends. What are friends? Ritsuka-kun is my friend. He says he is, but he says that my friends are using me and that they aren't my friends, but I still call them my friends. Are they my friends? Friends are people who you hang out with and do things for. Ritsuka-kun says that they aren't my friends, but they fit under that definition right? I want to believe Ritsuka-kun, but I don't want to loose more friends. If I loose them, Ritsuka-kun will be the only one left and he's always with Soubi-san.

I stared down at our English vocabulary sheet. It was asking for the definition for the word 'friend'. I reach for my English-Japanese dictionary.

I understand now. Friends care. I care about Ritsuka-kun and Ritsuka-kun cares about me. We are friends.

Sometimes I want more though… More friendship, more love…


	3. Butterfly Lovers

Title: Butterfly Lovers

**Title:** Butterfly Lovers  
**Author:** Amorpheous  
**Fandom:** Loveless  
**Rating:** K  
**Characters/Pairings:** RitsuxSoubi or RitsuxNagisa or None  
**Summary:** Ritsu was always a butterfly lover.  
**Challenge:** Lovers  
**Word Count:** 150

**_Butterfly Lovers_**

Pale eyes traced the intricate dance of wings, the vibrant colour of one and paler colour of the other, flitting in the fitting dark of the early morning.

_Butterfly…_

As the dawn light started to filter through the dark shadows, the long rays glanced off the shimmering wings of two perfect butterflies. They were, in one's eyes, the epitome of beauty and love – a ravishing display of passion.

_Lovers…_

The dawn light glimmered over silvery strands of hair as one stood still, watching the ardent show. Pale eyes held a calculating look of deadliness, but an ambiance of calm seemed to surround that one.

_So Perfect…_

What a pity that the two lively ones would soon be placed impeccably for an eternity of admiration for they so represented the deadly one's existence. Much like the pale one was he and his other, the colourful.

_So Loved…_

_Butterfly Lovers for Eternity…_

**After Note:** As an after note to the story, it can be interpreted differently from perspective to perspective. You could see it as RitsuxSoubi, RitsuxNagisa or just Ritsu standing there admiring the butterflies he's about to catch and preserve pin them up. I'm wrote this up just right now and my brains been far away for some while so forgive the quality of this drabble. I kinda wanted to try something out of the box so something with Ritsu came to mind even though I was leaning towards a SeimeixSoubi or SeimeixNisei or even perhaps, SoubixNisei. I know... Weird... But anyhow, this was what I got - note that RitsuxSoubi or RitsuxNagisa isn't that 'out there.' Only SoubixNisei is...


	4. Windows

**Title: **Glass  
**Author:** Amorpheous  
**Fandom:** Loveless  
**Rating: **K+  
**Pairings/Characters: **Ritsuka, Soubi, Kio - Implied RitsukaxSoubi, SoubixKio friendship, one-sided KioxSoubi  
Summary: Soubi watches the fragile Ritsuka. Kio watches Soubi heal the broken Ritsuka. Ritsuka watches Kio protect the broken Soubi.  
**Challenge: **Windowpane  
**Word Count: **453  
**Author's Note:** This is probably the longest that I've posted here. This is my 5th drabble ever. I recently started writing them after becoming part of this community. I'm not exactly good at expressing things in so little words, but I think I'm getting better. I think I've come quite a ways from my first fanfic which contained a heck of a lot of Mary Sues. -shot- o.o

Soubi sat quietly outside of Ritsuka's room on the balcony

Soubi sat quietly outside of Ritsuka's room on the balcony. A cigarette was held lazily between his lips, think trickle of smoke drifting up in the night sky. The blonde watched, with gentle, but intense eyes, the raven haired boy that was sleeping peacefully on his bed. He looked almost dead with how still he was and it frightened Soubi. His master was too still. It was haunting and Soubi never wanted to see this image except for unless Ritsuka was sleeping. The occasional twitch of the virginal ears or tail would reassure Soubi every time he felt especially anxious. A soft sigh escaped from Soubi's mouth. He was not to pass through the glass doors, large windows, that kept him away from his sacrifice. It would do no good to wake to poor boy up. Soubi had control and he exercised it.

_He is just a child. I want to touch him, heal him, but I'm afraid I'll break him…_

Kio pursed his lips sullenly. He was jealous. Jealous of a mere boy, but that boy had all that he wanted – Soubi's attention and affections. The young man watched with rueful eyes, a lollipop held loosely in his mouth. For several weeks now, Kio had followed Soubi to the Aoyagi household. Every hug, every innocent touch, made Kio's blood boil and his heart ache, but he couldn't bring himself to break the fragile child - couldn't find it in himself to break something already broken.

_It's not his fault Soubi chose him. Maybe Soubi can heal him…_

Ritsuka stared sadly through the clear glass of the window that opened up to the living room of Soubi and Kio's apartment. Said college students were laughing and having a grand time eating and drinking. Loud laughs echoed hollowly in his ears. They were so happy together, so free. Ritsuka missed the times when he was so care free. He couldn't remember a time when he was, but he could feel it. His heart ached for it, but he couldn't remember how. Glass was so thin and clear yet distorting, strong yet so easily broken. Just like Soubi. Soubi always seemed to tell the truth, but it was distorted and hard to interpret correctly. Soubi was strong in battle and protected Ritsuka just like glass can protect someone, but he had been broken, crushed.

_Clear, but distorted, strong, but fragile, protector, but unprotected…_

_Ritsuka is fragile like a glass figurine, made to be loved, but untouched… Loveless…_

_Ritsuka is a broken glass figurine and Soubi is their to mend him…_

_Soubi is like a glass windowpane… A protector, but unprotected himself… Kio is there to keep him to becoming more broken than he already his…_


End file.
